John Jonah Jameson
John Jonah Jameson (ジョンジェイ・ジョナ・ジェイムソン, Jon Jona Jeimuson), also better known as "J. Jonah Jameson" (J・ジョナ・ジェイムソン, J. Jona Jeimuson), is fictional character and one of the deuteragonists of the ''Marvel'' series. He was the head and publisher of the newspaper establishment Daily Bugle and presentator of Daily Bugle Communications, now currently hosts the radio show Just the Facts in New York City, on which he notoriously slanders Spider-Man. "Spider-Man is a menace!" :—J. Jonah Jameson. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: J.K. Simmons (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance J. Jonah Jameson has a normal human appearance, has black and white hair, squared haircut and a black mustache and blue eyes across his upper lip. He never smiles, only getting very cranky. His appearance was only seen in every television in New York. In Peter Parker's dream, he has a happy face. * Hair Color: Black and White * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 130 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality J. Jonah Jameson bears a grudge against super-powered vigilantes in general, and Spider-Man in particular, feeling that they are given the adoration more due what he describes as real heroes - police, firemen, paramedics, and of course, newspapermen. He is also apparently something of a jerk. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Man Wolf (Son) Neutral * Earth Protection Force ** John Bishop * S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger ** Nova ** Iron Fist ** Power Man * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Giant-Man * Splinter Hamato ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * S.M.A.S.H. * Deadpool Rivals Enemies * HYDRA * A.I.M. * Ultron * Taskmaster * Doctor Doom * Sandman * Green Goblin * Doctor Octopus * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman ** Foot Mystics * Purple Dragons ** Hun * Triceratons * Federation Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past His early life was unknown but he became the head of Daily Bugle. Somehow, when Spider-Man first appeared in public, he has been branding webhead a "wall-crawling menace" through editorial attacks for years despite the people's claims of him being a hero. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * J. Jonah Jameson Wikipedia * J. Jonah Jameson Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:Marvel Universe Characters